


Each Other, Forever.

by AHeartIsAHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is just confused, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angel True Forms, Angelic Grace, Awkward Lucifer, Awkward Michael, Basically a lot about the angels, But hey what the hell right, Character Development, Choices, Consensual Possession, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Happy Ending, I suck at tagging wow, Lucifer as Sam | Sam as Lucifer, Lucifer's Cage, Lucifer's True Form, Lucifer-centric, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Michael is confused, NSFW, Nice Lucifer, Nice Michael, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael, Samifer - Freeform, Seven Princes of Hell, Though I'm not that good at it yet, Uh enjoy?, i'm sorry in advance, idiocy, lol see what I did there, midam, more or less
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartIsAHeart/pseuds/AHeartIsAHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was like a dream in the cage; A beacon that Lucifer clung to, one that assured him of happiness and safety.</p><p>The problem lies in the fact that dreams don't always come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More notes at end  
> Heheh. My first in a lot of fanfiction-related things. Feedback, please.

Sam was dreaming.

Lucifer stared at his vessel tenderly from where he sat. If Dean knew he was here, he would probably go insane just knowing that the devil – the one who had started this goddamned apocalypse in the first place – was sitting on a chair across from his little brother, no doubt about to try and convince him to agree to become Lucifer’s vessel.

He was correct, of course. He would want nothing more to make himself and Sam one, to twine his grace around Sam’s soul until they were inseparable, filling each other like nothing else ever would.

But as he watched Sam sleep tonight, he couldn’t find it in himself to go into Sam’s dreams like he had been doing the past few days. Sam looked peaceful, content in his sleep, and Lucifer wouldn’t disturb that tranquility. Not for anything.

They were convinced he was evil, that he simply considered Sam a… _meat suit_ to be able to kill his brother and end humanity.

But Sam was more than that. Sam was… Sam was _his_. Not just as a vessel, but in ways that Lucifer himself couldn’t describe.

They were _made_ for each other. They would never be complete until they became one, would never know what it felt to be whole. Already he longed to be free of this false vessel to be with Sam, to tie himself so deeply inside him that he’d never be pulled out. They’d be together forever.

_And I won’t have to be alone anymore._

The world was quiet that night until Lucifer left.

_____________________________________________

The next night had Lucifer returning to Sam in his dreams. 

Sam should have expected that. One night without the archangel in his dreams didn’t mean that he wasn’t coming back anymore.  
“I’m not saying yes.” Sam said immediately. Lucifer simply smiled, walking over to where Sam lay on his bed. _This is a dream_ He kept telling himself. It wasn’t real. 

None of it was.

Lucifer reached out, touching Sam’s cheek with cool fingers. Sam shuddered at the contact, wanting to hate the pleasure of being touched like this, the pleasure that always came with Lucifer’s touch.

_He’s the devil. He’s starting the Apocalypse. He’s your enemy._ part of him hissed. But another, deeper part of him reveled in Lucifer’s presence, welcomed it, _craved_ it.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…” he whispered, trailing his fingers from Sam’s cheek to his jawline. The first time Sam had met Lucifer in his dreams, he had expected to be tortured until he said yes. He expected the devil to be as evil as they’d made him out to be.

But he was wrong. So very wrong. He hadn’t expected him to promise that he’d never hurt or lie to Sam. Hadn’t expected the touches that would leave him aching and hard in the morning, hadn’t expected him to so… so _tender_ with him.

And he hated himself for loving how Lucifer treated him, tried so hard to convince himself that it was all a trick to convince him to say yes.

But the more time he spent with Lucifer in his dreams, the more he realized that they couldn’t have been more wrong about him. There were, of course, the constant attempts to get Sam to say Yes, but beyond that, Lucifer… didn’t seem to even _want_ the apocalypse to happen. He treated it as if it was one big nuisance, that it wasn’t his fault that the apocalypse was starting. He had told Sam that he didn’t even want to fight his brother, that Michael was just a little daddy’s boy trying to do what he thought he had to. Sam had laughed at his tone, and Lucifer had looked so damn _happy_ then, as if Sam laughing was what he had been aiming for all along.

There was a shifting sound as Lucifer laid down next to Sam, pulling him closer until he was pressed against a cool, hard body. Lips followed a path down Sam’s neck, down until they reached the spot where his neck and shoulder met.

Sam didn’t know when Lucifer started touching him like this. One moment they were just talking… and the next moment Lucifer had Sam pressed against him while he touched Sam’s hands, face, mouth… anything not covered in clothing.

When he had woken up after that he had felt so frustrated, so angry that he’d been torn from that touch. He tried to feel as if he didn’t want the touch, tried to push Lucifer away in his next dream. It was useless of course. It always ended up with Sam held tightly in Lucifer’s arms, touching or kissing him. 

Lucifer hummed and turned Sam so he was facing him, and suddenly all that Sam was aware of were lips pressing softly against his.

He’d never done this in any of the other times he visited. It had only gone as far as soft caresses and fleeting kisses to various parts of his body. But now, now Lucifer was _kissing_ him. There was no denying the coldness of his lips, no denying how Sam was kissing _back_. 

Everything felt right then. Lucifer’s lips on his felt better than anything ever had, or would. There was no denying that. Just like there was no denying that he l-  
 _NO!_ the part of him that wanted to hate Lucifer screamed. _You can’t! He’s evil, he’s-_ he smothered the voice with little effort, instead focusing on feeling those cold, soft lips moving smoothly against his.

There was a sudden movement, and Sam felt Lucifer’s hands roaming the broad expanse of his frame, exploring every muscle, every single inch of his now bare torso.  
“Tell me to stop Sammy.” Lucifer whispered against his mouth. “If you don’t want this, tell me to stop. Tell me _now_ “ He growled, his tone somehow pleading and threatening at the same time. Grinding hard against Sam, he gasped “Dammit Sammy, I’ve wanted you. Wanted you for so _long_ ” And Sam’s pants are off, leaving him in his boxers, and he knew, he knew he had to talk now. Had to stop this, stomp down the desire he’s feeling for someone who should be his enemy. Had to push Lucifer off of him right now and scream at him to leave.

Sam didn’t say anything. Instead, he tugged at the shirt Lucifer’s current vessel was wearing, wanting contact, wanting _everything_. 

Lucifer groaned again, his tongue pushing inside of Sam’s mouth, both tips meeting with his tongue. Sam pushed right back with his own tongue, releasing every want, every desire he’d had into that one kiss.

He had been holding back for too long, denied himself of too much. Now he took what he deserved.

“ _Sam_ ” Lucifer groaned. In seconds, both of them were naked, their arousals rubbing against each other, the contact making both men moan.  
This was pleasure. Happiness. This was – felt – right. 

They bucked wildly against each other, Lucifer claimed Sam’s lips again, gripping Sam’s hips and moving him in a slow, sensual motion. Both men moaned into the kiss, ecstasy ripping through both of them as they both came at the same time, the pleasure of being together for the first time too strong, too overwhelming.

They both laid against each other, Sam panting as Lucifer sat up reluctantly, giving Sam’s now soft flesh a caress before standing and retrieving his clothes.  
 _No._ Sam thought. He knew Lucifer could hear him. _Don’t leave._ He pleaded. 

His eyes closed, and he felt Lucifer brush his lips against Sam’s.

“Tomorrow. Visit me tomorrow.” Lucifer said. Demanded, more like.

Reality slammed into him, reminding him that this was the Devil he was talking to. He probably only did that because he wanted Sam to say Yes.

He couldn’t. He shouldn’t.

“Visit me tomorrow, Sam. Hear me out.” This was less of a demand this time. It sounded… desperate. 

“I will.” Sam heard himself saying. The part of him that wanted to hate Lucifer was silent. There was no voice in his head telling him that Lucifer was the enemy. He didn’t want to deny it anymore. Didn’t want to resist Lucifer – had never wanted to.

The only thing holding him back was…

_Dean_.

If Sam said yes… What would happen to Dean? What would Dean think?

He sighed. Maybe he could talk to Dean when he woke up.

The sun began to rise, pouring lazy beams of light through the windows.

He frowned. Whenever Lucifer left that usually signaled that the dream would end right after he was out of sight.

Why wasn’t he waking up now?

A loud knocking on the door answered his question.

I wasn’t a dream.

He covered his face with his hands and resisted the urge to laugh.

It was real.

_It was all real._  
The banging on the door got louder, and Dean started shouting at him to wake up. That Castiel was here, and that they had work to do, but Sam wasn’t really listening.  
Not when he was thinking of what would happen later.

______________________________________________________________

That night, Lucifer waited nervously for Sam’s visit. He knew that Sam knew where he was, although Lucifer had never told him so.

He might be too tired, after all he had kept Sam awake for the entire night.

He didn’t regret it. Didn’t regret it at all.

He chuckled softly. Oh, the look on Sam’s face… so sweet, so _pure_ …

_Hear me out_ he finds himself thinking. He had a chance to _explain_. To explain everything to Sam. It would just be them… no distractions… no one twisting details to make him look worse than he actually was.

They would be left to talk and do anything they wanted on their own. 

Maybe he was being optimistic about the “do” part though.

A presence approached the hotel in which he was staying. His grace swirled, restless, as it registered who it was.

Sam. 

He waited.

_____________________________________________________

His heart pounded as he approached the hotel where Lucifer was, nervous and excited at the same time.

_Excited?_

_Yes._ He found himself thinking. Excited. 

He put his hand to the door, ignoring the bright red-and-yellow sign flashing above it. Taking a deep breath, he entered the motel, almost immediately knowing which room the archangel was staying in.

How? Sam didn’t know. He just… knew. 

The room wasn’t much. The large double bed occupied most of the space, a TV positioned so it was facing the corner of the bed, and a door to the side of the room led to what Sam assumed was the bathroom.

But it wasn’t the room he paid attention to; it was the blond man standing just in front of the window.  
Looking straight at him.

“ _Sam_ ” Lucifer breathed “You came.” And then he was walking, stepping closer to him, and then Sam was in front of Lucifer, green eyes staring into ice-blue ones.

“Why?” Sam asked, and both of them understood. Both understand the many questions behind that one word.

_Why was I chosen to be your vessel? Why are you starting the Apocalypse? Why-_

“Sit down.” Lucifer said, and Sam obeyed, sitting down on the edge of the bed, staring up at Lucifer.

“I don’t want to fight my brother Sam.” Lucifer says, still standing. “I don’t want to have to kill him.”

“Then why do you need me as a vessel? Why do you want to start the Apocalypse?” Sam had to know. Had to know _everything._  
“I…” Lucifer closed his eyes, and sat down next to Sam. “Humans… I don’t even know where to begin.”

“I’m human.” Sam snapped “What, are you only sparing me because I’m your _vessel_? When all the humans are dead, are you just going to hang out with your demon friends?” The sudden bitterness in Sam’s voice surprised him. He didn’t realize that it had become such a sore topic until now.

“No.” Lucifer said quietly. “I’ll lock the demons in hell when I’m done.”

“That what? You’re just going to stay on Earth alone? I don’t get it Lucifer. What do you want me to understand?” Sam shouted. Lucifer sighed, moving behind Sam to snake his hands around him, to hold him tightly to Lucifer as he did the night before.

“I wouldn’t be alone.” He said. “We’d be together. My soul and yours would inhabit one body, and neither of us would ever have to be alone again.” His voice cracked a little, and Sam realized how lonely it must have been in Lucifer’s cage. How many years did he spend there, with no one but himself to keep him company? Sam had never known any time when he was really alone, but Lucifer had spent eons alone, eons to think of how his father and brother had abandoned him.

“And then I found out about you. I waited for you Sam. It made my stay in the cage a bit more bearable, because I knew that I’d be here soon. That I’d meet you soon.” Lucifer pulled them both until he was leaning against the headboard, kissing Sam’s neck once before continuing “You are mine.” He said firmly. “You were made for me, and me alone. I waited so _long_ for you Sammy. Waited so long for the time when we’d become one, when we would make each other complete. But…” Lucifer hesitated. Sam looked up at him, leaning (probably unconsciously) against Lucifer.

“But then you were being pulled away, being convinced that I was evil, that all I cared about was myself. That I would tell nothing but lies.” Lucifer suddenly released him, and a surprised Sam was suddenly leaned against the headboard while Lucifer positioned his knees on either side of Sam’s legs, staring into his eyes.  
“I promised you I’d never lie, Sam. I promised you I’d never hurt you.” Lucifer pleads. “Please understand, Sam. Please.”

Sam closed his eyes. There was no denying how much pain he’d seen in Lucifer’s eyes while he talked. But he couldn’t allow all of humanity to end like that. He couldn’t have  
the lives of all the people on earth disappear because of him.

But he didn’t want to say no anymore. He didn’t want to deny himself what his body, his _heart_ wanted anymore.

“I love you.” Lucifer said, and pressed his lips against Sam’s. Giving him plenty of room to push away, to deny what was about to happen, because there was no doubt, no doubt at all what they’d end up doing if Sam didn’t pull away now.

He grabbed the back of Lucifer’s head and changed the kiss, turning it into something passionate, deep.

Their lips parted for just a second, enough for Sam to say what he’d been holding back for _so long_ …

“I love you too, Lucifer.” He snarled “I love you, no matter how hard I tried not to, no matter how much I wanted to hate you, I love you.” And their lips are together again, 

Lucifer’s tongue snaking into Sam’s mouth and licking at the roof, at the sides, exploring. 

Clothing begins to come off, both pairs of hands roaming and touching everything they can.

Small gasps and moans escaped the pair as Lucifer broke the kiss to lick down Sam’s body, his forked tongue tasting him everywhere, every swell of muscle, every inch of skin.

That tongue was on Sam’s cock now, and both tips teased at the hard shaft, and cool breath was blown over it before it was taken into a cold, wet, cavern.

Sam almost screamed at the pleasure, and he begged Lucifer to keep going, to let him come, to-

The stimulation of his manhood stopped, and cold lips were back on his own, whispering words in a language Sam can’t understand.

He heard a bottle cap being opened, and a soft squelching sound as Lucifer prepared himself to take Sam. He spread his legs almost reflexively, and through the fog of lust his mind had become he heard Lucifer saying something.

“Can’t resist anymore. I’m sorry.” Lucifer moaned, and positioned himself at Sam’s hole, pushing as gently as he could. 

Sam gave a hiss of pleasure when he felt the head pop in, and the rest slid him smoothly, a cold column of flesh filling him so well. It felt like it belonged, like Lucifer had been meant to be inside him all along.

_Because I was. Because we are one._ He heard Lucifer’s voice whispering in his mind, at the same time I heard him say “So tight, Sammy… So _Good_ ” He accentuated with a slow thrust, both men shuddering at the pleasure the simple motion.

“I’m not fucking fragile, Luce. Fuck me!” Sam shouted, and Lucifer can’t even spare a moment to wonder about his new nickname before he’s pulling back and thrusting forward again. And again. And again. He created a rhythm that both of them easily adjusted to, and then with one thrust, Sam felt Lucifer’s cock bump against a spot inside of him, sending pleasure blasting through him, and suddenly he’s coming, a few streams of it almost reaching his neck.

Lucifer continued thrusting, prolonging Sam’s orgasm as he raced for his own. His smile was feral as he looked at Sam, watching his expressions as he rode out his orgasm. 

Ecstasy. Bliss. Contentment.

Love.

“Feel this Sammy?” Lucifer growled, dragging one of Sam’s hands to touch Lucifer’s cock as he drove faster and faster in and out of Sam “Imagine this, forever. Always. Better.” And Sam cried out, his body shuddering from the amount of pleasure being given to it, at the thought that anything better could even exist.

A few more hard thrusts, and finally Lucifer thrust in as deep as he could without Sam’s permission and shot his seed into Sam’s willing body.

Both men slumped against each other, panting, sated.

“Luce.” Sam murmurs, and Lucifer’s attention is snapped towards Sam’s next words.

“Promise you won’t hurt my family.” Dean, Bobby, everyone…  
“Of course.” Lucifer said. “I promise.” 

“Promise that you won’t go on with the Apocalypse.” Lucifer tensed, considering what it would mean if he granted what Sam was asking of him.

Aside from having to stop so many plans already put into motion, he’d have to find some way to defend himself from his brother’s incoming assault. He’d have to give up all of his plans, everything he’d planned for during his time in the Cage.

But it was _Sam_ asking him for these things, and suddenly his grudge against humanity seemed so unimportant, compared to the beautiful being under him.  
He just wanted to be alone with Sam. To be one with him as they were meant to be.

“I…” His voice caught. Could he really promise this?

_Yes._ Of course he could. Anything. Anything for Sam.

He was in too deep in his feelings for his true vessel. As Sam belonged to him, he belonged to Sam.  
“I promise.” He murmured, his Grace suddenly flaring and going wild, pressing against this borrowed vessel’s skin, against Sam’s heart. 

Sam sighed, the sound one of relief, and he shifted so that he was sitting up, Lucifer’s head on his lap.

“Lucifer…” He breathed the name as if it meant his life, his heart.

“ _Yes._ ”.

And Lucifer’s eyes widened, a cry of pure joy escaping his mouth as he finally extracted himself from the false body, and finally, _finally_ seeped into Sam.  
Sam didn’t know what he expected. Maybe a fleeting sensation, like wind passing through him, and then Lucifer would be inside him.

But _this_ …. This was heaven. He had found heaven.

He felt every second as Lucifer’s Grace flowed into him. Every single thread of grace going into his veins, weaving itself into his soul. He felt everything that was _Lucifer_ become one with him, their souls finally coming together, finally becoming one, the Grace binding both souls tightly together, inseparable, unbreakable.

One.

Lucifer’s previous vessel dissipated, his soul – what little was left of it – hung briefly there, a formless little light/gas that dispersed with what sounded like a sigh of a name.  
They laid there, reveling in the sensation that was them becoming one.

He saw Lucifer’s true form now, a bright, cold figure that had him wrapped in an embrace of wings, the bright threads of Grace tying them together.

_Beautiful_. He thought, and Lucifer joined him in thinking so. Lucifer kissed him, a strange feeling now that they were one, but infinitely more intimate. More passionate.

_Never be alone again. Always have you._ Lucifer’s thoughts hummed. 

_Yes._

A shudder suddenly rippled through their shared body as their souls celebrated their union. Lucifer raised their hand, moving their fingers in wonder, his happiness resonating through them as he observed the movement.

_Luce?_ Sam thought.

_Yes, Sam?_ Lucifer’s reply came.

_You’re going to have to tell me how this works._

There is a deep chuckle, raw and emotional as Lucifer kissed Sam and replied.

_We have all the time in the world, Sam._

_We have each other forever._


	2. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer fall into the cage.  
> Dean is freaking out because he wants to get Sam out. How will he react to Cas telling him that Sam won't want to leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHA! I'm BAAAAAACK!  
> Well, don't expect regular updates. I have a bunch of things to do now. I have a role in our school's theater production!  
> ...freaking straining my voice...

One week.

It had been exactly one week since Sam said yes to Lucifer, since they became one. 

Sam didn’t regret his decision; he never would. Lucifer wrapped around his soul so perfectly, so beautifully, that nothing could ever convince him that this was wrong.

But they were having a hard time fixing everything that Lucifer started in the first place, and Sam was still too scared of Dean’s reaction to tell him what he had done.

Lucifer, on the other hand, was just plain happy that they were together. Since the day that they had become one, Sam felt a sort of… _change_ happening. Not with his body, but in his soul. The streams of Luce’s grace that flowed through him were doing something that he felt… happy about. It should have disturbed him, should have at least _bothered_ him that the devil was sparking some sort of change in his soul, but it felt… right. So Sam just went with it.

Their sex life though… oh, that wasn’t getting any worse. Except Lucifer had no need for a vessel to make love to Sam anymore; he had Sam. And Sam was the only human that could bear to see his true form, could anchor him enough that he could manifest in the physical world with no repercussions.

So, yeah. You could figure how that worked out well for both of them.

But the main problem was Michael.

_And the rest of the heavenly host?_ Lucifer hummed from inside.  
Well, yes, them too, but Michael was the real problem here. Every time they stopped one of Luce’s Apocalyptic events (one of which involved a bunch of demons and a cursed candy store. He didn’t care what Lucifer said about it, that plan was just plain _hilarious._ ), Michael seemed to become more and more active. Not that it really worried Sam ( _or me._ Luce reminded), but it was curious.

Their thoughts were interrupted by Dean’s loud knocking on Sam’s door. 

“Get your ass out here, Sammy! We’ve gotta find Pestilence and get his ring!”

Ah, well, Dean was never very subtle about much. Maybe he was about his feelings for Castiel, but Sam didn’t think that his brother realized that he knew. It would make for an interesting topic.

_Time to tie up a few more loose ends._ Luce mused. Sam couldn’t agree more.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hours later, they were searching for the Croatoan virus, the now-basically-human Castiel and Bobby (who had “Pawned” his soul to Crowley… how did that even work?) accompanying him.

Pestilence was a bitch to deal with, and Sam couldn’t risk him finding Lucifer out right away, and so had pretended to be affected by the myriad of plagues that Pestilence set on them (well, a few worked, but Lucifer’s grace stopped him from staying sick for too long), for just enough time that Castiel managed to jump in and take Pentilence’s ring.

While Bobby had found a lead and was following it somewhere, Sam went to follow him but was pulled aside by Castiel. The fallen angel’s eyes shone with suspicion, and Sam got ready for a fight. While Castiel was no match for him, Lucifer or no, he decided that caution was the best way to go about things.

“When did you say yes?” Castiel asked, throwing Sam off guard.   
“I don’t-“ He tried to deny, but Castiel’s facial expression told him that he could deny it all he wanted, but he wouldn’t be able to hide anything from him. Even without his grace, Castiel was still unnervingly perceptive.

He felt the almost-imperceptible shift in consciousness as Luce took over, and suddenly it seemed like he was watching instead of acting.

“Mm.” Luce said thoughtfully. “How did you know?” 

Castiel glared. “Your grace, no matter how well-concealed, was strong enough that I could feel it if I was close. Did you think that I would not notice?” 

Sam felt Luce contemplating the question. “Ah, I hadn’t thought of that.” Luce shrugged. “No matter. What will you do about it, little brother?” There was no hostility in his tone, just plain curiosity.

“Nothing. It does not seem as if I can do much against you as a human. I would like to pose you a question, though.” 

“Oh? And what would that be?” Both Sam and Luce were curious now; Castiel didn’t seem as if he was even going to mention it to Dean. Odd…  
“Why are you…” Castiel struggled to find the words. “Why are you… helping us? Is this a trick?” A justified suspicion; Lucifer _was_ known as the Prince of Lies. 

“I am ending this because that is what Sam wants.” Luce tilted his head slightly. A quizzical expression on his face, as if he couldn’t fathom why nobody ever figured that out. “If this makes him happy… then I see no reason not to continue.” An amused smile played at his lips. “And of course, that won’t change, will it?” 

_No, of course not._ Sam couldn’t help the slight edge of apprehension he felt at Luce’s words. Was he changing his mind?  
“Mm… I suppose I deserve that.” Castiel looked at them curiously, as if trying to determine why Lucifer was suddenly talking to himself.

_I wouldn’t do that to you, love. Relax._ Luce soothed, caressing Sam’s soul with a small tendril of grace.  
Sam shivered at the contact. While Luce was in control, he became an observer, sitting somewhere else while watching the scenes unfold before him. When he was this deep inside of himself though, he could _feel_ every inch of Luce’s form and grace against him, surrounding him and giving him a sense of comfort that he had never felt before.

“Either way…” Castiel said, shifting from foot to foot. “If you try anything that endangers Sam, Bobby, or _Dean_ … I do not care what happens to me. I will find a way to destroy you with my own hands.”

An almost-impossible thing to do, really, since he was in his true vessel, but Luce decided to humor Castiel. He nodded, a small smile playing on his lips as he spoke.   
“Of course.” It seemed that Dean wasn’t the only one who liked someone here. _I knew it!_ Sam whispered. 

Luce returned control of his body to Sam, sinking back into the depths of Sam’s consciousness.

Just then, Bobby came back, the disturbing feeling of emptiness still emanating from him. “Found the warehouse.” Without a word, Castiel and Sam followed.

Killing the infected humans had taken very little time, and destroying the virus was even easier.

Now to see how Dean’s talk with Death had turned out.

Why did Sam feel so nervous?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _No, I don’t want…_ Sam whimpered as he processed what Death had apparently told Dean.

_Sam, there’s… no other way._ Lucifer tried to convince him, but he wasn’t listening.

_I don’t want you to go back there! I don’t-_ Lucifer stopped him by manifesting right then and there.

No matter how many times he saw him, Sam couldn’t stop the feeling of awe that came over him whenever he saw Lucifer’s true form. Or as much as he could show Sam in a place where other people lived anyways. No need to risk them accidentally seeing and burning.

In this form, Luce looked nothing like the hideous thing that most religions made him out to be. In fact, he was the most beautiful man that Sam had ever seen.

The six great wings on his back betrayed his being inhuman. So did the forked tongue, the scales, and the almost too-perfectly sculpted body really gave him away as something greater than any human.

“Sam.” Lucifer’s voice in this form was perfect too; deep and commanding and soothing at the same time. A little bit of Sam's voice was there too, if you listened closely enough. “If I do not return to the cage, Michael will find a way to spark the end anew.” He strode closer to Sam, pulling the smaller man into his arms. So warm…

“Death is right. I have to return to the cage for Michael to stop. Every time we fix one of the things I started, he starts one on his own. I must return.” At the sight of Sam’s stricken face, he smiled softly and took the other’s lips, breathing part of his grace into him. “The memory of our short time together will keep me company. We… we were beautiful together, Sam. As much as it pains me to have to leave, you have to know that I must.” Lucifer had never felt this much emotion before. Sam was a man who gave him many firsts.

“I won’t let you go back alone.” Sam sniffed. Always such a crybaby. 

Lucifer’s eyes widened and his grace pulsed in alarm at Sam’s words. “No, Sam. I won’t let you. There’s no telling what could happen to you inside. I do not want to be parted with   
you, but-“ This time, Lucifer was silenced by Sam’s lips on his in a kiss so desperate that Lucifer could taste it. “No. I’m going. I won’t leave you alone in there.”

_Oh, Sam…_

Lucifer smiled sadly. “I don’t suppose that I can convince you not to?” Sam shook his head. “If that makes you happy… then I will oblige. I… hope you don’t hate me for this.”   
Sam looked outraged by the mere suggestion. “I decided this on my own, didn’t I? I would be an idiot if I blamed you for it.” Lucifer smiled. Sam was perfect. For him, at the very least.

“We didn’t even manage to finish bonding.” He noted sadly. 

“Bonding?” Sam asked. _Oh crap_ Lucifer thought. _This will take a while to explain._

“Yes. When you accepted me into your body, My grace and your soul intertwined.” At Sam’s nod, he continued. “With the level of closeness we shared, our- my grace began to sink into your soul, merging with your essence. If we had a little more time, it would have been complete. No one would have been able to separate us.” He had dreamed of when he and Sam would be able to achieve that; in the cage, before Sam was even born, he had dreamed of eternal rapture, happiness with the one that his father had, for once, created solely for him. Sam was his redemption. His father’s way of forgiving him. 

And he would treat him like that. He would love the man until his last breath; a breath that would not have come if they had managed to bond properly. In the cage, he supposed, they could continue the process, but his prison was hardly a healthy environment to nurture such a precious connection.

“You never told me about…” Sam mumbled. Oh dear, it looked like he was preparing to give Lucifer what Dean had labeled as one of his “Bitch faces”. 

“It slipped my mind.” Lucifer admitted. “But you had to have felt it, right?” He let a little bit of his insecurity leak out in his tone. His greatest fear was that Sam would leave him; would push him away and out of his body and leave him alone again.  
“I…” Sam hesitated. Lucifer’s insecurities made themselves known; _Not good enough._ , _He’ll never trust me_ , _Alone again_ … 

“Luce.” Sam gasped, gripping Lucifer’s arms for support. He liked that the angel was taller than him like this. “Luce stop.” There was a growing feeling of fear that he knew wasn’t his, but rather Lucifer’s. 

“Stop what?” But the fear was still there, eating at Sam. It briefly occurred to him that Lucifer might be manipulating him into going with him, but he pushed the thought away. Not before Lucifer caught wind of it, though.

Seriously, this bond between them, complete or not, was more trouble than it was worth.

Lucifer freaked, pushing Sam down on the bed as he almost flew across the room. 

“How could you think that of me?” Lucifer cried. “If it weren’t for your insistence, I wouldn’t even think of bringing you with me!” Was Sam really that suspicious of him?  
He supposed that he deserved it. He was aware of his less than good reputation in the mortal world, about how he was called the prince of lies, the great deceiver, the adversary (a title that wasn’t his, in fact. Satan was another demon altogether.)… But he’d promised Sam, hadn’t he? He’d promised that he would never lie to him, would never deceive him…

“No, Luce I…” Sam was at a loss for words. 

“No, it’s… I understand.” Lucifer said, wings drooping. No matter how much he understood, the knowledge that Sam still didn’t trust him, even after he put aside his efforts to end the world for him, still stung.

“Luce…” Sam sighed. This was just a clusterfuck of emotions. “I trust you, I really do. It’s just that I-“  
“Can only believe so much?” Lucifer smiled sadly, making his way back to Sam. “I get it, Sam. I know what my reputation is with everyone else, what they all think of me. But you have to know that when it comes to you I…” Lucifer struggled for the words. “I would do anything for you, _anything_ , just to make you happy. You have to understand things from my point of view too, Sam; you’re all I’ve got. Everything and everyone I’ve ever known has abandoned me, left me to suffer alone in a cage made for the purpose of making me suffer. You’re the only thing that my father” he cringed, as if expecting some sort of punishment for calling God his father. “Has ever made for me and me alone. I wouldn’t be able to lose you. I have no desire to lie to you, or to trick you, or do anything that will not lead to your happiness. I’m yours Sam. I’ve been yours since I found out who you were.” Lucifer slid his hand into Sam’s and put it over his heart. 

“You gave me a home.” 

Sam lunged, crushing his lips towards Lucifer, feeling the sharp fangs cutting into his lips and tongue when he took Lucifer’s mouth in a brutal kiss. Lucifer moaned and pulled Sam closer to him, eager for more. They only had this night to themselves, only this one night before Sam did what they had to do for all of it to end. There was no time for crying or arguing or getting mad. Their time was running out, but they would spend as much of it as they could proving their love for one another.

Sam dragged Lucifer down to bed, moaning into the kiss as sharp claws raked his skin, remembering only now that he was only wearing boxers and Lucifer was absolutely, totally, naked. He ran his hands over the smooth skin, the uneven scales, the bases of the massive blue-streaked black wings stretching from Lucifer’s back, memorizing every inch, wishing that he could spend eternity holding Luce like this.

“We can have that.” Lucifer murmured, nipping at Sam’s lips. “I meant it when I said that I would do anything for you, Sam. If that’s what you want, I’ll find a way. Nothing will stop me from doing so. Nothing.” He swore, and positioned himself at Sam’s entrance. Perhaps it was a waste of Grace to alter reality for such a small thing as making Sam’s ass lubed and stretched, but Lucifer wasn’t one to care about that. Sam shivered, feeling the head of Lucifer’s cock at his entrance, quivering, waiting for Lucifer to make a move.

“Luce…” He moaned when Lucifer pressed forward the tiniest bit, the tip of his erection only just barely sinking inside. He needed Luce. _Now._

Luce smirked, pressing forward a little bit more and chuckling softly to himself as he heard his mate’s breathy keen of want. “I won’t rush this, love.” He whispered to Sam. “I want to take you slowly, all night. I won’t let you sleep unless you’re soaked in your own come with my own dripping from your ass. Everyone will know that you’re mine.” He slid the rest of the way in, releasing a loud moan of his own as Sam’s ass immediately clenched tightly around him. He still wasn’t used to not needing a vessel to be with Sam. Every time they coupled, it just seemed to get better and better. 

He leaned over, capturing Sam’s lips with his own as he began a slow, sensual rhythm, sliding over Sam’s prostate with every thrust. Judging from the moans his mate was letting into the kiss, he wasn’t the only one enjoying this.

_Good._ Luce thought. By the end of the night, Sam wouldn’t be able to think of anything except for Luce’s cock in his ass. 

Just the way Luce liked it. He sped his thrusts up a little, going from stroking his dick along his vessel’s channel to driving hard into him. His scales rubbed on Sam’s inner thighs, not quite hard enough to leave bruises but enough that Sam could feel the slide of them along his legs. He broke the kiss, letting the twin tips of his tongue dance along Sam’s neck before biting him, sinking his fangs into the soft flesh and tasting the sweetness of Sam’s blood. He growled, and he ramming into his vessel roughly as he hammered against Sam’s prostate over and over. 

After a handful of thrusts, Sam came, spurting white in between their bodies, writhing in Luce’s arms as he accepted the pounding rhythm that his mate made with his hips. 

At the sudden clenching and unclenching of Sam’s channel around his cock, Lucifer let out a howl, losing control of his form as he began to ram into Sam as fast as he could, before finally reaching the edge and shooting jet after jet of seed into Sam’s depths. Sam shuddered, feeling the sudden warmth around and inside him as Lucifer came.   
He opened his eyes, taking in the sight of Luce’s true form, one that took his breath away with its beauty every time he saw it, without fail. Golden eyes stared back down at him, and he became aware that the cock inside him hadn’t gone soft yet. He squirmed, making it press deliciously against his gland as he let out a breathy moan. He wasn’t embarrassed that he was like this with Luce. He knew that the Archangel loved seeing him like this, under Luce, entrusting himself to someone who, as everyone else said, was never to be trusted.

“I made a promise to you, Sam.” Luce’s true voice is a shout, a whisper, and a caress against Sam’s soul, making him shudder yet again as his body adjusts to accommodating something that few human bodies could handle. “You will not rest until you are lying in a pool of your own release under me, filled so much with my seed the you are dripping.” Luce shifted, pressing Sam against him as he began to move again. “I always make good on my promises.” He purred into Sam’s ear as he started to fuck him again.  
It might be the last time they had that was without worries, and both were determined to make the most of it.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, they fell into Hell.

It wasn’t really much. The fall, anyways. Just a long, long fall down a dark hole, with only Lucifer to keep him company. 

The landing hurt like a bitch with rabies. 

They had landed painfully on the floor of the cage, heard the loud grinding sound that signified it closing.   
Sam felt Lucifer’s grace flutter nervously inside them, as he narrowly avoided getting a fist to the face by rolling to the side.

Adam/Michael was swinging at them, their face a mask of pure rage. Sam felt Lucifer’s mood drop slightly. After all this time, Michael still hated him?   
And now they had to spend eternity inside the cage… 

_Shit._ Sam thought, dodging another swing from Michael. Neither he nor Lucifer wanted to fight. There was simply no point. No matter what Michael said, their father wouldn’t be coming to save him.

But that didn’t stop the general of heaven from screaming at them brokenly, about how he was a good son and that he didn’t deserve this.

_Enough of this._ Lucifer took over, bringing them to some other area of the Cage far away from Michael’s reach.   
Cool fingers cupped his cheeks, and Sam found himself looking into golden eyes, filled with regret and sadness.  
“I’m sorry, Sam.” Luce murmured. “I didn’t think that he would interfere. He does not know where we are; this is _my_ cage after all. I know it better than anyone."

“S’okay.” Sam said. The guy had a right to freak out, he guessed. After spending such a long time in God’s good graces, it must have rattled his cage ( _okay, bad pun. Bad pun._ ) a little to suddenly be trapped in a place made for punishment.

“The Cage is only meant to contain and punish me.” Luce soothed, running a wingtip down Sam’s spine. Sam felt himself relax, not even knowing that he was tense in the first place. “No one else will be harmed. You don’t have to worry.”

“But… but what about Adam? Michael might be so mad that he-“ “Michael won’t harm his vessel.” Lucifer interrupted, sounding so confident that Sam almost forgot about why he was worrying in the first place.

“How do you know?” Sam said, narrowing his eyes at Luce.

Luce smiled. “For one, he’s too noble for that. The other reason is that Adam’s soul fascinates him.” Sam frowned, trying to understand. A cold feeling washed over him as Lucifer set about mending all of his wounds by simply brushing his fingers over them. 

“Fascinates? Should I be worried?” Sam almost felt stupid for being so protective of Adam, but even if he was from a different mother, they were still related. He didn’t deserve to be dragged down here with them, not after what he’d already been through.

“I’ve been around Michael for long enough that I still know him quite well even after being thrown to Hell.” Lucifer chuckled. “Immortals don’t change easily. Michael is very interested in Adam’s soul. In fact, he might just not know what to do with it and act like a dick on the first few times they try talking.” Luce smirked. “Whether or not Adam will take that lying down or stand up to him, I’m sure that how he does it will likely shock Michael.”

Sam nodded, dazed. How would this work out, though?

“You tell me, love.” Luce whispered into Sam’s hair.

“So what now?” Sam asked, leaning back into the strong frame.

“…Nothing. Just us, Adam, and Michael.” Luce said distantly. “You need to sleep, Sam. It’s alright. I’ll keep you safe.”

But by then Sam was already sleeping.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, in the mortal world, Dean was freaking out.

Castiel watched with a sort of strange interest as Dean paced back and forth in front of him. Dean didn’t notice. He was too busy being angry at himself.

“Arrgh!” Dean shouted as he gave the table a good kick. Castiel showed no signs of surprise. “There has to be some kind of way to get Sam out of there.” He muttered angrily. His head snapped up, almost fast enough that it would have given him whiplash, looking at Castiel with an expression that was usually followed with some sort of violent action.

“Cas, come on. You’ve been quiet this whole time. There’s a way to get him out of there, I know it!” Castiel stared at him patiently. “Even if we tried, I suspect that Sam would not come with us willingly.”

“ _What?!_ Why the hell not?” Dean was barely keeping himself from shouting. Barely.

Castiel stayed quiet, unsure if he should share the information that Sam had been Lucifer’s vessel for far longer than just that one day. When he had spoken to them, right after they took care of Pestilence, Lucifer had been so… _kind._ He had made no move to hurt Castiel, even though as he had demonstrated earlier, he could kill him with barely any effort at all. 

He’d said that God had brought him back, but… was it really? He was more powerful now, and that was no doubt God’s work, but bringing him back…

“Cas!” Dean shouted, his patience thinning. 

Cas frowned. “In your current state, I am not sure if I should-“ He narrowly dodged a fist from Dean, looking at the human in shock.

“Tell. Me.” Dean snarled out, fists tight against his sides. It was not a good look on him, Cas decided.

“Yesterday was not the day that Sam said yes to Lucifer.” Cas said, trying to edge around the topic.

“What, so Sam said yes before that?” Dean shook his head, calming down just the tiniest bit. “You’re lying. Sam would never do that. He would never willingly say yes to that ass.”

Cas shrugged. “Whether or not you believe me, it still happened. Sam said yes weeks before they fell into Hell. I talked to Lucifer myself.” A strange and almost surreal experience, witnessing Sam simply give control to Lucifer as if it were nothing. He’d been able to sense Lucifer then with what little grace he had, and his grace had already started to leave its mark on Sam’s soul. 

_Lucifer was bonding with Sam._ Castiel realized. If that was the case, then they would be even harder to separate from each other. There was no way that an angel, especially an Archangel like Lucifer, would ever let go of their bondmate. Breaking the bond would be…

“Cas!” Cas jolted when he realized that Dean’s face was right in front of his. “You talked to Lucifer while he was in Sam? When?” Dean demanded.

“After we acquired the ring of Pestilence.” Cas said absently, staring up at Dean’s face. Those eyes were so bright… “I approached Sam. He tried to deny it, but soon after he allowed Lucifer to take over and talk to me.” Cas watched Dean, seeing him getting ready to deny it again.

“It does not matter if you believe me or not.” Castiel began, rising from the couch. “I will find a way to release Sam from the cage, if that is what you want. I will return when I have news.” And with that, he disappeared, wondering why he felt so reluctant to.

Dean flopped down on the couch, sighing hard. Christ, what had Sammy gotten into?

“Fuck.” He sighed. Why couldn’t anything be simple for once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm. When will I get death to get them out? heheh. Will they get out together or separated? Will Dean accept that Sam loves the Devil? Why is Cas paying so much attention to Dean?
> 
> Well, we'll probably find out in the next chapter. We'll see.


	3. Crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, dear. I'm not entirely happy with how this turned out, but... oh well.  
> 

Lucifer flinched as another gut-wrenching scream filled the air of his cage. Sam writhed in agony on the floor just in front of him.  
And he could not do anything about it.

It had started soon after they had landed; Sam began experiencing visions, horrible hallucinations that came as quickly as they went… then they got worse. And worse… and worse…

Castiel had come as Sam was screaming, pulling the cage open when he thought that Lucifer wouldn’t notice, and dragged Sam’s body out.  
It would have worked, if only Castiel hadn’t rushed so much. He’d left something behind: Sam’s soul.

And with his soul exposed, the cage really started to play. Sam was trapped in visions, his mind shielded against Lucifer’s and his soul lashing out violently whenever Lucifer attempted to comfort him. The cage had changed his reality to be one wherein pain was constant and Lucifer was the one who inflicted it.

He’d tried soothing his vessel with his grace, only for it to be rejected; something that wounded him, somewhere inside. An angel, even a fallen one like himself, was defined by its Grace; for it to be rejected was the same as rejecting Lucifer himself, and he had made a sharp sound of pain when the realization dawned on him. 

He’d tried singing, something he hadn’t done in so long that his throat actually hurt doing it. Sam had just whimpered and covered his ears.

After that, Lucifer sat there, trying over and over again, failing each and every time… and at some point, eons later, Sam began to form words.

Mostly they were pleas. Begging Lucifer to stop. Cursing his name. Wailing about how he wished that they’d never met.

The Cage that his father had made was a curious construct; it showed and forced out its occupant’s innermost thoughts, made to force Lucifer to understand what he had done when he had committed his act of defiance. Made to force him to confess every want and desire, every regret, every wish that lurked deep into his being. It was a construct made to pry the truth out of its occupant’s soul.

The cage had chosen Sam as its victim and now Lucifer couldn’t deny it, couldn’t delude himself into thinking otherwise; What Sam was saying… it was the truth.

He had been weak when he’d said yes to Lucifer.

He had been doubtful and afraid when Lucifer had taken him.

He had been scared that bonding with Lucifer meant that he would have to deal with him forever.

And now Lucifer sat on his knees, staring despairingly at Sam. He’d known of Sam eons before the man was born, and he had allowed himself hope at the thought that his punishment came with at least one light in the dark. All Lucifer wanted was Sam. All he’d wanted was for them to become one, and he had allowed himself comfort from the thought that he, at least, wouldn’t have to be so isolated anymore.

But he should have expected that his father would not be so forgiving. Not towards him. For His mortal children, He had unending patience and forgiveness. But for His other children, He had none to spare. Lucifer had allowed himself to be blinded by his own hope, and because of that he had failed to realize that all of the happiness he’d had with  
Sam… it was not meant to be.

And so he sat with no tears to shed and staring at the one human he’d dared to care for curse him.

Occasionally, Michael would attack him. Lucifer took the pain, blow for blow and blast after blast. He deserved it for being so foolish. At one point, his brother had stopped upon seeing Lucifer in the same position as always, snorted, and walked away.

He was cold, so cold that it felt like he was frozen… and yet he managed to lift his head when he sensed another entity enter the cage. This time, it was no angel. It was Death.

The horseman surveyed his surroundings, taking note of the screaming soul on the floor and the broken angel kneeling beside it.

“Take him.” Lucifer croaked. Here stood the one being that would be able to do as he asked, and Lucifer was prepared to beg to have him take Sam away.

“I suppose I should give my condolences, for what they’re worth.” Death said, opening his palm. Sam’s soul turned into smoke, crumpling itself into a ball in Death’s palm. “I could make him forget, you know.” Death offered. “I could make it so that he won’t remember most of what happened here.”

Lucifer shook his head. “Make him remember saying yes. Make him remember jumping into the pit and being tortured by me. Everything else… he doesn’t need to remember it.” Lucifer swallowed, his throat sore with the cold. Better that Sam not live with the knowledge that he had willingly said yes. Better to let Sam live knowing that he had every reason to hate Lucifer, as he had thought he should.

“And you?” Death prompted. Lucifer cocked his head, confused. “What about you?”

“Me? I…” Lucifer bowed his head, looking down at the spot where Sam had been moments before. “…It doesn’t matter.” Something wet slid down his cheek. He touched the trail it left behind as it fell, shocked. Another tear came, and another, and soon he was weeping, quiet sobs escaping him as the sadness he’d endured for the last millennia finally released itself in a cathartic flow.

“You’ve changed.” Death said, his tone not changing but the slight surprise somehow clear. “Morning Star. Lucifer.” Lucifer looked up at Death, face wet with tears. “Your hope is not yet gone. Your star will shine brighter still.” And Death disappeared with Sam’s soul, leaving no trace of either of them behind.  
But before that, Lucifer swore that he’d seen something that he’d never seen Death do before.  
Death had smiled.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam wasn’t sure how long they’d been in this godforsaken hellhole (literally.). How many years had they been here? Or were they just days? Months? He couldn’t tell. He could sense that time wasn’t right here, but he couldn’t get ahold of the flow of time. Some guy had just come and gone with Sam’s soul, and the silence that followed was soothing. 

He wasn’t sure where Michael was. Probably off to try and see if he could “Hear the voices of the Heavenly Host” again. To each their own, Adam figured. He didn’t really like the idea of having a billion voices in his head, but he supposed that it had worked for Michael before, and he only turned out slightly assholish! Nothing compared to Zachariah. Ugh. 

The silence was broken by sobs, quiet, but still audible. Adam knew it was probably a bad idea to go towards the devil while he was crying, but ‘Screw it.’ He thought. ‘I can’t die here anyways.’. Probably not, anyway. 

The light of the Angel of Music was cool and soft, like a reversed flame. The sobbing was already starting to fade, but Lucifer just stayed as he was, on his knees, his true form bright and beautiful but mixed with shadows. Not like Michaels which was pure light, with prismatic wings made of impossibly soft feathers and strong muscle. Lucifer’s wings were dark, but in this form it wasn’t possible to latch onto any color for it other than white and black. 

“What are you doing here, human?” There was surprisingly no venom in Lucifer’s voice. Only… loneliness. Deep, painful loneliness. “Isn’t Michael around to protect you from me?” 

Adam shrugged. “I don’t know if he really was protecting me or if he just thought of it as some sort of test he might need to pass to regain your dad’s favor.” Adam frowned. 

“What are you doing here, err…” Adam trailed off, unsure what to call the Devil when he was addressing him personally. “…Lucifer?” He tried. First names were safe zones right?

“Death left.” Lucifer stated, his voice flat. “Death left and took Sam’s soul with him. What am I supposed to do?” He asked, shoulders and wings drooping from the weight of his sorrow. “Perhaps I’ll never find the answer. Go back to Michael, Human.” Adam got the sense that Lucifer just curled his lip, a mocking imitation of a smile. “Adam Milligan.” So 

Adam left, unsure of what to make of the encounter.

He’d never really entertained the thought that Dean would really remember that he was in the cage. There was no other person who would have been able to get Death, of all people (or whatever Death was), to take Sam from the cage. It didn’t surprise him that only Sam was taken back, but it did make him the tiniest bit disappointed. _‘That’s stupid, though._ Adam thought. _I never really knew them that well anyways. What’s there to be disappointed in?_.

So he just stayed where he was.

He was bored out of his mind, stuck with two Archangels that occasionally had violent fights, and he was starting to get tired of all the wailing about being a good son and all the moping that Sam was gone. 

Honestly, you’d think that two immortal beings would be able to find some other use for their time… 

So after another million or so years, Adam had enough.

Michael and Lucifer were fighting again, two forces so similar yet so different, but both more beautiful than anything on earth.

Both were beings made of light as bright as the sun, but where Michael’s was brilliant and almost blinding, Lucifer’s was muted, mixed with shadows and much easier to look at than Michael’s own radiance. It was odd; Adam saw dark wings, black streaked with gold and silver attached to a body that was somehow beautiful despite what it seemed to look like.

They fought with both fists and grace, raging infernos and freezing winds the most mild of all the disasters they summoned within The Cage.  
Adam didn’t know what possessed him to go in between them during a particularly violent exchange of theirs. Probably boredom. He couldn’t die in The Cage anyways; he’d just wake up a few seconds later, totally fine. He’d found that out the other times he’d gotten caught in between the two angels fighting. 

But then this time, something strange happened.

The Angels stopped.

Michael had stopped mid-strike, bright fist hovering inches away from Adam’s own body, while Lucifer froze in a defensive gesture.

“ _What are you doing, Adam?_ ” Michael said, true voice making Adam’s ears ring. The only reason that that alone hadn’t killed him was that he was used to it. Millions and millions and millions of years of the two Archangels screaming and shouting in enochian had made him used to it. Though he had the feeling that this close to the two, if either one spoke too loudly he would die. Again. 

“This is getting old.” Adam said, looking at two of the oldest beings in the universe. His knees totally weren’t shaking a bit, no. “I mean, besides fighting each other, haven’t either of you thought of a better way to use your time?” Both seemed too surprised to speak, and that gave Adam the motivation he needed to go on. “I’m not saying I know what you guys would do, just” He shrugged “do something other than fight. It’s getting boring to have nothing to do except watch you two go at it.”

“ _We’re boring you._ ” Lucifer stated, voice kept carefully blank as a thin tendril of grace reached towards Adam.

Michael pulled Adam back towards him, all heat and strength. “ _You will not touch my vessel._ ” Lucifer pulled back, Adam sensing surprise from the Fallen One. 

Adam wasn’t having any of it. “I’m not _your vessel._ ” He said, irritated. “I’m _Adam_.” 

“ _I apologize, Adam._ ” Michael said, sounding anything but apologetic. “ _I thought he meant you harm._ ” 

“ _I have no reason to hurt your human, Michael._ ” Lucifer stated, reaching out again with his grace. “ _I just…_ ”

Adam interrupted by reaching out and touching Lucifer’s grace.

_Memories. Impressions. The cage all alone. Pain. Painpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpain. Lonely. Longing. Resentment. Regret. Seals. Six. One broken. Another. Another. Freedom? One more. Broken. Free. FREE. Vessel. Sam. Nick. Please understand. So cold. Don’t leave. Say yes. Yes? Yes. Inside. Happy. Something wrong? Stop the end. Back to the cage? Bonding. No. Yes. Can’t. Falling. Back here… Sam gone. Hates me. Alone? Not alone. Brother. Human. Adam? Adam Milligan. Michael’s…_  
Adam gasped and fell down, snatching his hand back and cradling it to his chest as he looked at Lucifer. Was… was that Lucifer’s mind? It was too much, trillions, no, quintillions, octillions, nonillions, eternities crammed into that one touch, all of Lucifer’s feelings from some point while he was inside the cage till the present.  
“ _What have you done?_ ” Lucifer demanded, his tone at odds with his demeanor as he knelt down to look at Adam more closely. “ _What did you see?_ ” 

“That…” Adam was speechless. “I don’t…” His mind was coming up blank, his body starting to tremble as the strain of processing so many things in so little time began to take effect. 

“ _Be calm, Adam._ ” Michael soothed, enveloping him in light and warmth again, erasing the dark and cold of the eons in The Cage. “ _Look at me. ”  
Adam did, dazed and totally unaware of what Michael was about to do._

_Lips slid over his, gently coaxing them apart as a skillful tongue entered Adam’s mouth. Surprised, Adam gasped, allowing Michael even deeper access. He felt the barely restrained power in the angel’s luminous form, the effort he needed to not just let it all out and destroy Adam._

_It was at that time that Adam realized that he hadn’t even come close to seeing these two in their full glory. And that Michael was a fucking _great_ kisser._

_Michael _breathed_ , and Adam felt something filling his mouth, liquid and cool, sliding down his throat every time he swallowed._

“ _Michael-_ ” Lucifer said, stunned, as his brother continued his work, coaxing Adam to swallow more, to relax and allow this to happen as he dealt with the aftermath of what Lucifer had done. 

Guilt at being to one to cause another human such a severe amount of stress, almost enough to make his mind destroy itself, surprised Lucifer. Since when had he begun to care about humans? He’d maintained his view of them even while he’d been inside Sam, only working to stop his plan because his vessel had wished it. 

He almost laughed. He had no vessel; the tattered parts of his grace was testament to that. 

He left his brother to take care of his vessel, of Adam. He… couldn’t bear to see his brother having what he’d never truly had a chance to have himself. 

Adam’s mind was clearer now, a curious strength pulsing through him. Michael, sensing that he’d given enough, pulled away, a golden thread of grace bridging the gap between their lips for a few precious seconds before breaking and falling on Adam. Michael sighed, his form slightly darker now. 

“What was that?” Adam asked, better now but totally confused. And turned on. Dammit. ”What did you just feed me?” 

“ _You were not made to handle eternity._ ” Michael said, tired but with a very obvious air of satisfaction. “ _To handle eternity, you must be eternal. I made it so._ ” 

Adam frowned. So… he was immortal now? But… what did that cost Michael? 

Michael’s form dimmed further. “ _I am sorry, but I am tired, Adam. I must rest… Please…_ ” Adam knew what he was asking. 

And he allowed it. What was the harm? Michael was in no condition to answer his questions and he didn’t think that his situation could get much worse than this. 

And he had the sneaking suspicion that Michael would respect his decision whether or not he allowed Michael inside again, even if it ended up costing him his life. 

“Yes.” Adam nodded. “But you’ll answer my questions after?” Michael nodded, relieved, as his form flashed brilliantly before he disappeared back into Adam’s body. 

_What the fuck just happened?_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Something was wrong. 

Sam wasn’t waking up. 

Death had mentioned that it might take a while for him to wake, considering the intense amount of mental and emotional stress caused by The Cage. 

Dean hadn’t really listened, he’d been too busy worrying about Sam. 

He wasn’t waking up. 

It had been a _week ._

“Sammy.” He murmured. “Wake up.” 

Cas was staying silent, watching Dean watch his brother, when he sensed someone... some _thing_ approach. 

“Oh, hi Cassie!” The intruder grinned. “Got a promotion eh? Good for you! How’s the Moose and his brother?” 

“You’re…” Castiel said, eyes wide. 

“Hey, don’t look so surprised!” Gabriel laughed. “I’m an angel of rebirth too, you know.” 


	4. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, in the Cage... or should I say outside of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, sorry guys. I know it's been forever since I last posted, and I'm really sorry for that :'( I'll explain later, sooooo just enjoy the chapter! :)

Adam woke up to the two angels talking.

Well, more like whispering to each other. Adam yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking around. The Cage was a little less… damaged, now. When the two archangels were fighting the landscape of the area was torn and ruined, not unlike the paintings Adam had seen of a warzone. 

Michael and Lucifer continued their quiet debate, whispering to each other rapidly in Enochian. Michael still seemed to be less bright than before, but some of his former brilliance had returned. Lucifer remained the same eerie mix of torn light and shadow. 

“Hey,” Adam croaked, “What's up?” He shivered as the cold of the Cage started to sink in.

_What's… up?_ Michael said, seeming to look up.

_It is an expression used by humans, Michael. I believe he is asking what has happened while he slept._ Lucifer said, his voice tinged with amusement.

“What were you talking about?” Adam asked. Michael's grace surrounded him, warming him from the inside out. 

_Lucifer has realized something._ Michael declared. 

Lucifer shuddered for a second before answering _The Cage is inactive._

“What?” Adam asked. 

_It should have begun tormenting one of us by now._ Lucifer said. _In fact, it should have begun tormenting you much, much earlier._

“Well I'm grateful that _that_ didn't happen.” Adam rolled his eyes. 

Michael spoke. _Adam?_

“Yes?”

_Were your dreams… troubled?_

Adam blinked, surprised. Of all the things he expected Michael to say, it hadn't been that. 

“Um, no. Why?” Honestly, Adam felt a little stupid, what with how many questions he was asking.

Michael hesitated. _Because-_

_Because I told him that the first thing that the cage invaded was Sam's dreams._ Lucifer said, his tone bitter. _His dreams, then his mind._

The Cage rumbled, and Adam felt Michael's grace twitch, as if preparing to act.

_Michael and I were discussing the implications of the Cage not functioning as it should. As it is right now, it's a holding cell for immortal beings. Annoying, to be sure, but ultimately not what it was meant to do._ Lucifer paused. _You're immortal now, by the way. At least in the sense that you won't be affected by time._

“Er, what?” Adam asked, thoroughly confused.

Lucifer ignored him and continued. _Only another archangel would be capable of stopping the cage from doing this. Michael and I are here, Gabriel is dead,_ Lucifer winced _I don't know where Raphael is, Azrael is likely too busy with Death wandering about, and Uriel seems to be missing as well._

“What do you mean I'm immortal?!” Adam shouted. 

_Michael shared his grace with you._ Lucifer explained as if he were talking to a three year old. _That made you immortal. Can I finish?_

“ _What?!_ ” Adam squawked. “That's- I don't-” Immortal. He'd never see his mother, like Michael had promised. Granted, he'd stopped believing that he ever would when they'd fallen into the cage, but this – the finality of it – stung.

_Just as well, really._ Lucifer mused. _Sooner or later, your mind and soul would have overloaded after so much time passing. This way, your fragile human existence can continue._ He seemed to shrug. _As I was saying, since it is so unlikely that another archangel might have interfered, Michael believed that our Father has decided to act._ With that, Lucifer seems to fall silent, withdrawing to his own thoughts.

_I'm sorry, Adam._ Michael said quietly. _If that was not what you wanted, I'm sorry. I just-_ Suddenly, the grace surrounding him vanished, and Adam only had time to gasp as the cold came rushing back before he was _yanked_ up, through the ceiling of the cage to god knew where.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lucifer gasped as he woke, eyes flying open to…

For a second he saw a man's face, bearded and serious, lips turned down in a frown, but as he blinked the man disappeared, and he looked around at his surroundings.

Stull Cemetery.

And he almost falls over weeping.

_Why?_ He wanted to scream. Why now? Why free him _now_ , after letting Sam go, after knowing how he'd felt?

He wanted to scream. He wanted to rage at and destroy everything, the cemetery, the country, the entire fucking planet, everything his father had created deserved to stop existing because _this_ , this was too much, the wound was too fresh it-

But that wouldn't solve anything. It wouldn't make his pain disappear. It would just leave him empty, and if he destroyed the world, or tried to, he knew that Sam would get involved. He and his brother were always involved; a great many demons and other supernatural creatures had made the grave mistake of writing the Winchesters off as a non-threat, only to be blindsided by them suddenly crashing down and ruining centuries, even _eons_ of planning. 

And that would just make Sam hate him all the more.

He looked down on himself, registering an unfamiliar vessel; tall and muscular, wearing a plain shirt and jeans. Perhaps he could examine himself more closely later, in a mirror, but right now, he needed a plan.

He took a deep breath. 

“M-Michael.” He tried, not used to speaking this way after so long without a vessel. 

He looked behind him and saw a man – black hair, quite tall, perhaps even taller than Lucifer's vessel, carrying a smaller body – Adam – in his arms. 

“I have place that we can… use.” He said. “Whatever Father's plan is, we can talk about it there.” 

Michael nodded, adjusting Adam before nodding once again to Lucifer. 

The two archangels disappeared, a fluttering sound the only thing they left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently I just graduated from High School and I'm on my way to college in about a month. However, I've been struggling with depression for a long time now, and it got worse because of... well, I'm not really sure what, exactly. 
> 
>  
> 
> Well besides that, I didn't have much inspiration for a new chapter, what with the whole depressed thing and dealing with college stuff.
> 
> I've also suddenly gotten the inspiration for another fic, so there's that. Playing Skyrim was waaaay too inspiring. I now have a whole storyline set up... and I keep changing the later parts :'( 
> 
> So... yeah. Maybe I'll post that one day. But I'll definitely still be continuing this, so don't worry! :) Have a nice day guys.


	5. I am coming for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> I'm back!  
> Sorry for taking so long! College started a few weeks ago and wasted no time kicking my ass haha  
> In any case, I hope you guys like this chapter! It took me a while to finish it :p

Sam silently stared out the window of the Impala, watching them pass by trees, people, stray animals... 

"Hey, Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked, watching Sam flinch out of the corner of his eye. 

"Uh... yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said quietly. After he'd come back from hell he'd expected things to be... the same. Somehow. 

But this... something was wrong. Ever since he'd woken up in a bed, Gabriel's face grinning down at him and a loud "Hiya, Moose!" shouted in his face, he felt as if part of him was... disconnected, somehow. Missing. 

And every night, he dreamt of the Cage, of flesh being torn and of laughter and _pain_... and then, at some point in the dream, without fail, a carress on his cheek, a soft whisper, a cool embrace... and after that, the nightmare stopped, and his sleep continued, dreamless.

But those soft touches and whispers would fade, and he'd wake up confused – and aroused. Always, confusingly, irritatingly, _maddeningly_ aroused. 

And now...

He sat up, aware, for some reason, that something was _different_. Dean noticed Sam's sudden movement, and pulled over to the side of the road. 

"What is it?" Dean asked. Sam clenched and unclenched his hands. Something in him felt... _happy_. It was still torn, still wrong, but... now there was... something there. 

"Sam? Sam what's wrong?" Dean asked, his voice alarmed. Sam startled, realizing that he'd started breathing heavily. He couldn't help it; something was _there_ , and he couldn't place it. 

"I-I don't know." Sam admitted. "Just..." He sighed. "It's nothing. Just a feeling."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "You sure?" He'd been insufferable ever since Sam had come back, and while Sam could understand why – he really could – it was getting out of hand. 

"Yeah, Dean, I'm sure." Sam said, a little irritated. 

Dean gave him a doubtful look, but he dropped the topic and started the car.

On the way back to Bobby's house, he fell asleep.

And the dream was different this time.

_"Sam."_

_That voice... Sam turned, and saw someone he'd hoped to never see again._

_"Sam..." Lucifer said again, his voice soft with something Sam couldn't name._

_He tried to move, but his feet were frozen where he was. And then he realized that he didn't want to move. No, he... he'd missed this. Needed it._

_Cold arms pulled him against a solid body, and Sam relaxed, a sigh falling from his lips._

_"I'm coming, Sam. I'll make everything better." Lucifer whispered. "I'll tell you the truth. Everything. Please... don't leave me."_

_Sam closed his eyes, breathing in cool air and content again._

_"Sam." A voice called._

_"Sam. Sam. SAM." He closed his eyes tighter, trying to drown it out. Couldn't they see he was happy? That he was fine? Why did they keep bothering him?_

_"SAM. SAM."_

"SAMMY!"

Sam's eyes flew open, his breathing harsh as he blinked the sleep from his eyes and registered Dean's worried face, his hands on Sam's shoulders. Bobby looked worried too, and Sam realized that they were already back.

"Uh, what?" He said, uncomfortable with how they were staring at him.

"You- you were muttering things." Dean said uneasily. "You said... 'I'm coming, Sam. I'll make everything better.' And when I tried to wake you up you were _freezing_." 

"We need to figure out what's happening." Bobby said gruffly. "Where're your two angel friends? They might know something."

"Cas." Dean said distractedly. The angel in question appeared almost immediately, wearing his usual trenchcoat and serious expression as he approached. 

"What is the matter?" He asked, noting their tense postures. 

"Sam was saying things in his sleep." Dean explained, moving over to Castiel. Sam wondered if his brother even noticed how close he and the angel always were, how Castiel always looked at him. 

"Things such as?" Castiel asked. 

"Like, someone's coming for him and he's gonna make everything better. And he was freezing cold when we tried to wake him up." 

Castiel gave him a look, and then walked over to put his hand on Sam's forehead. 

He frowned and squinted at Sam, like he'd seen something that he hadn't expected.

"That's..." He said, then stepped away from Sam, looking apologetic. "I... cannot help with this. I'm sorry."   
" _What?_ " Dean said incredulously. "Can't you at least tell us what it is?"

"I..." For once, Castiel was at a loss for words. "I am sorry. I cannot. Even if I could..." He closed his eyes. "There would be nothing you or I could do. I doubt even Gabriel would be able to do anything about this." He looked pleadingly at Dean. "I am sorry, Dean. It is not my secret to tell." And then he disappeared, leaving the sound of flapping wings in his wake.

Dean scowled at the spot where Castiel had been standing. Bobby just sighed. "Well, if we can't figure it out from that one, we might as well just prepare for the worst. You boys get some rest. I'll take care of warding the house. Sam, if anything pops up in your dreams, you tell us immediately, got it?"

Dean and Sam nodded and went inside, Dean going off into his room cursing the entire way. 

Sam headed to his room with a feeling in his stomach that he wanted to believe was unease. But it wasn't. It was something like the feeling you have when you were waiting for someone you loved to come home.

It was frightening, but it was comforting too.

He went to sleep, but as he laid there, snoring faintly, he never noticed the dark figure that appeared in his room and whispered into his ear.

"It's time, Sam. To remember."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles and miles away, Lucifer watched the sky from a garden, beautiful flowers and plants blooming all around him.

And as he walked back inside his home, he felt himself smile. It was tentative, and fragile, but it was there. Hope.

_I'm coming, Sam. Soon._


	6. Bring to rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could it be?! I'm... ALIVE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!
> 
> I'm sleepy, it's 10:50 PM here, I wrote this in like an hour after a sudden spike of inspiration, and I have a reading for Theology that I haven't read and I have a quiz for tomorrow.

Clean-up duty was not something the devil was used to. 

Upon their return to earth, Lucifer, Michael, and Adam found a place to stay easily enough; a modest house in Detroit with three bedrooms and a small backyard. 

No, returning and finding a place to stay was not the problem, it was what happened after.

Lucifer, with the help of Michael, had immediately begun to dissolve the plans he had set in motion when he had first risen from hell. He had made his promise to Sam, after all. His attempt at contacting his bonded through his dreams had gone well enough, considering the block that Death had placed on his memory.   
When he fulfilled his promise, he would return and beg forgiveness for everything.

His and Michael’s greatest problem at the moment, however, was not the many different disasters Lucifer had set to destroy the human race. No, it was something far smaller and much more difficult to solve: Adam Milligan, who was currently weeping, shivering, and occasionally crying out in pain in one of the bedrooms. 

Human bodies were not made to handle angelic grace in its purest form. In the cage, Michael could keep his grace from destroying Adam from the inside. A few millennia more inside the cage would have made it possible for him to return to the mortal world without issue. As it was, their sudden return from Hell and Michael’s being put into a body resulted in Michael being unable to control how his grace rampaged through Adam’s mortal soul.

When they weren’t out fixing one of Lucifer’s disasters, Michael spent all his time caring for Adam in their room. His brother seemed to have formed some sort of attachment to his vessel. Lucifer had no doubt that if Adam managed to recover, his brother would claim him as soon as he could. 

Part of it was remorse, as far as Lucifer could tell. It had been Michael who’d dragged Adam into their feud. It had been Michael in Adam’s body who grabbed Lucifer and Sam as they’d fallen into the pit of their own accord. It was he who had given Adam his grace, in an impulsive act to give him something as an apology for all he had lost. 

The rest, however, was something Lucifer easily recognized: fascination. It was always a shock, to discover how fragile humans were. How easily injured, scarred, broken, maimed or killed. But for some, the fragility hid a certain kind of strength. The strength that let them oppose angry archangels capable of vaporizing them in an instant. The same strength that drove them to extremes to obtain what they wanted. The strength that let them put others before themselves even at their own expense.

Sam had surprised Lucifer as well. How could something so frail hold something so strong as him inside of it? But they’d come together so easily that there was no questioning anything. There was no need to question anything any further. He was closer to a human than he’d ever been to anything for a very, very long time.

Lucifer wished his brother and Adam well, for their future. Old resentment did not disappear so easily, but even Lucifer would not have denied that both deserved to have something to be happy for.

He left a note on the counter, telling Michael that he had gone out to watch over Sam. It was something Lucifer did to pass the time, when there were no pressing issues to address. He would watch as Sam and his brother went out, investigated some strange events in some odd place, and dealt with whatever was causing the problem. 

As he watched, he remembered the time he’d spent with Sam, however short it had been. He would remember each whisper in the night, every comforting touch, the contentment of _belonging_ …

He blinked, and he was in front of Bobby Singer’s home. The sigils written on the outside would have prevented him from seeing what was inside, but the shreds of his grace still lingering inside of Sam allowed him sight he’d normally not have. 

All inside were asleep, completely silent save for Dean’s snores. Castiel sat on the corner of Dean’s bed, a soft smile playing on his features as he looked down at the elder Winchester. He showed no signs of knowing of Lucifer’s presence outside, likely because of the very sigils made to prevent others from being able to enter.

Sam slept peacefully on his bed, his breathing deep and even. He was completely relaxed, so different from when he was awake, when he was all tense caution and careful planning. The Winchesters’ lives were full of fear and pain and suffering and the two brothers could never fully relax except in their sleep, and even then, rarely. Lucifer remembered the time when he had helped Sam rest, when he could chase away every nightmare and give his vessel some form of respite from everything they had to do.

His reminiscing was cut short by the arrival of a powerful presence, something Lucifer instantly recognized.

_Death._

“Well, that’s a surprise. I didn’t think I’d see you here so soon.” The Pale Rider told Lucifer, idly checking his nails before spearing him with his gaze.

“What are you doing here?” Lucifer asked. Death was not bound to him now; nothing was holding him back from simply taking Lucifer’s life then and there. And if   
he used his scythe to do it, there would be no chance to return for Lucifer, ever.

“Lifting the wall from little Sam’s mind, of course.” Death said, expressionless. 

For a moment, Lucifer panicked. Lift the wall Death had placed on Sam’s memories? Screams of _no, stop_ and _I didn’t want this! I never wanted this!_ echoed in his ears as he thought of the possible consequences of such a thing.

But a small, traitorous part of him sang, “ _But he’ll remember me, he’ll remember me and then everything will be alright again._ ” 

“No. No don’t –“ It takes everything he has to try and tell Death not to do it, not to give Sam those memories of Hell and he and Lucifer being together back. Memories that would only give him pain. 

“Why not? Don’t you want him to remember you again? I didn’t take you for the sort to martyr themselves for someone else.” Death said. 

“It’s…” For the first time in some time, Lucifer found himself at a loss for words. Why didn’t he want Sam to remember everything? 

“You see what I meant?” Death raised an eyebrow. “You’ve changed. There’s no way of telling whether you’re better for it or not, but you’re not the same as you were before him.”

Lucifer stayed silent, unsure. He was aware he’d changed, but what did this have to do with now?

“I’m lifting the wall in Sam’s mind. It’s his right to know what he’s been through, and his right to know about the decisions he’s made. I put the wall up because you asked me to and because he needed it at the time, but now, with you being back here and your brother messing with it, it has to be removed. Not that it wouldn’t have been, eventually, but those two things just…” Death shrugged. “Made it happen sooner.”

Lucifer nodded hesitantly. 

“Things will happen as they do. You might not be as screwed as you thought, Lucifer.” Death says, before disappearing and reappearing in Sam’s room.

_I’ll have to come back to you sooner than I thought, Sam._ Lucifer thought as he flew away, leaving Death to his work.

_I hope you don’t hate me for it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, full disclosure about why I was gone for so long. Two reasons. 
> 
> 1) College life!  
> 2) Depression + help 
> 
> So College Life + Depression = very hard, so I actually ended up being set with an appointment at the guidance office at my school because I mentioned having some very unhealthy thoughts during a health screening. Be honest about everything on those, guys, you never know when something might be related to something lol
> 
> But anyway, I can't promise that I'll update this again soon, but know that I haven't abandoned this fic. I'm just really busy with a lot of things now that I'm in college haha
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Nice comments are welcome, but there's nothing wrong with pointing out where I'm wrong.


End file.
